Never Forget - Fairy Tail Gratsu
by Tamachi Insanity
Summary: Gray and Natsu have been friends since they were young, but one day Natsu had to leave and Gray never saw him again, now Gray is in his final year of school and Natsu comes back, but the thing is. The two have forgotten each other, but for some reason they know something is on the edge of their brain a lost memory and they key to their true past. (GrayxNatsu don't like don't read!)
1. Summary

_Forgotten_

_**So since I still don't have my complete inspiration back to continue my other ones, I had this idea the other day and decided I would start a new Gray x Natsu story and here is the summary for it since I am still in the midst of behind in a planning stage.**_

Gray and Natsu have been friends since they were young, but one day Natsu had to leave and Gray never saw him again, now Gray is in his final year of school and Natsu comes back, but the thing is. The two have forgotten each other, but for some reason they know something is on the edge of their brain a lost memory and they key to their true past.

_**This is all I can properly think of for now but I am desperately trying to write what I want in more detail, so wish me luck with this!**_

_**Also some of this was inspired by one of my favourite writers on here that write For Our Childrens Dreams. It's one of my favourite Gray and Natsu stories and reading it the other day sort of brought back my inspiration to write!**_

_**I should have the prologue up soon!**_


	2. Prologue

_**PROLOUGE**_

_Opening my eyes, I looked to my right at my digital clock. '3am? Who is knocking on my window. I swear if it's some murderer then I will scream.' I thought moving out from my blanket cocoon and shivering as the cold air hit my feet._

_Quickly I put on my black ugg-boots and my older brothers jumper and carefully I walked over to my window and pulling the curtain open. Instead of seeing a crazy psycho out there, I saw the cheerful grin of a pink haired boy._

"_Gray-Gray, come on!" He said happily._

_I looked out the window and saw there was no clouds in site and nodded._

"_Just give me a second!" I said carefully walking over to the big brown toybox at the end of my bed and opening it without making a sound. From there I retrieved my small teddy bear, named Justin with a big blue bow, fuzzy brown fur with a red patch on his back and big beady eyes and my flash light._

_Once I was ready went back over to my window and helped the boy open it and I carefully jumped out. Once I was fully out I held Justin close in my left hand, handing my flash light to the boy and grabbing onto his hand._

"_To our special place Gray-Gray?" He asked as we walked across my backyard to the back fence, giving the boy Justin to hold onto I let go of his hand and walked over to the fence I pulled the two loose planks forward and motioned for the pinkette to go under which he did almost straight away._

_Following quickly after, I grabbed Justin and the boys hand and we carefully started our walk, I couldn't help but notice the boy shiver with the cold and move against me more. Stopping I quickly took off my big green jumper and gave it to him._

"_Won't you be cold Gray?" He asked, his olive eyes showing concern._

"_I will be fine! Let's hurry now!" I said smiling as the boy done up the jumper, I couldn't help but laugh a little at the size of the jumper, making the boy look smaller than usual._

_We hurried to our special place, we didn't have a lot of time tonight, my mother was going to be waking me up at 6am for a trip down to the city to visit my father. We quickly ran across the fence line of the park, not daring to go in there to see the strange older kids, talking really loud and laughing so much._

_Once we past there we came to our special place, a giant tree that we would say was our home, we ran in and made sure everything was how we left it. I ran over to the box of my stuff and made sure everything was there. While looking through I noticed in the distance there was something shiny. The pink haired boy noticed it to and walked over next to me._

"_You think we should check it out Gray-Gray?" He asked holding onto my arm that held Justin._

_I nodded my head and slowly walked over to it. I slowly picked it up, I realised it looked like a small crystal and smiled._

"_Do you know what this is?" I asked the boy happily and he shook his head._

"_It's a crystal, mummy says they are really expensive and can be sold for a lot of money! But instead..." I walked over to a rock and somehow managed to break it in half. I noticed it was originally shaped out like a heart, I pulled out some small rope that I had in my pocket. _

_'Why is that there?' I thought to myself as I set up the pieces to be a necklace and I walked back over to the small boy._

"_Gray-Gray?" He asked looking at me._

"_Close your eyes." The boy closed his eyes and I placed on Necklace over his neck and hid it under his scarf, he opened his eyes and smiled._

"_This way we will never be apart ever!" I said hugging him as a small blush appeared on his face._

"_Uh, Gray-Gray?" He said looking away._

"_What is it?"_

"_Well...it's just that...when my daddy gave my mummy a gift like that...they... uhhh.."_

"_They what? Hey are you okay? You've gone really red! Are you sick or something?"_

"_N-no, it's just that...uh...they well kiss and...I was wondering...if you can give me a k-kiss...b-but not on the cheek..."_

"_So you mean a kiss on your nose?"_

"_Not my n-nose...I mean o-on the l-lips..."_

_I looked at the pink haired boy in confusion, before leaning down and pushing my lips against his. It wasn't bad, for some reason his lips were soft against mine. Pulling away I noticed his face was even more flushed and I placed my hand on his forehead._

"_Hey? Are you okay?"_

_The boy nodded and hugged me. _

"_Let's go back home?" He said turning around._

_What happened next, occurred so fast, one minute we where walking back and the next everything just went completely black. The only thing echoing in my mind was the cry of the boy._

"_Help! Gray!"_

_I tried to look around but I was only surrounded by what appeared to be shadows. I tried to move my body, but it was all as heavy as lead. I decided to shout out for the boy, but nothing came out. I didn't understand what was happening, but I was scared. I wanted the boy to be safe, I didn't want him to be hurt._

_I held Justin close against my chest and the boy screamed for me to save him, I didn't know where he was, his face slowly fading from my mind. I started to feel hot and cold at the same time._

_Who was that boy?  
Was he important to me?  
What was his name?  
How did we know each other?  
Where did he go?_

"_Gray..."_

"_Gra..."_

"_Gr..."_

_"Gray...save...me..."_


	3. Chapter One

_**Hey guys!  
Thank you all for your follows, favourites and reviews! I really do love them n_n I also w  
would like to say if you follow my story Awake and Alive, I will be writing that earlier  
than I said so please look forward to it!**_

_** Tamachi**_

_**Replies to reviews:**_

_Litao chapter 2 . Apr 6_

_It's a great start ! I'm happy you get some inspiration again ) That's good news. ;) **-Thank you! And I am really glad I am getting my inspiration back! I hope I will be able to have everything sorted out sometime before my birthday n_n**_

_darkhuntressxirchapter 2 . 15h ago_

_what happen..  
gray-gray sound so cute. **\- Well there was an e- wait can't say spoiler ;) hehe I had to think of something, so I thought of Gray-Gray! :D**_

_**Before I continue, there are some things I would like to say! First of all I don't own all the characters you will see here, I only own Gray's mum, and Natsu's mum and dad :3 and myabe a few minor characters!**_

_**Also, you will most likely see some similarities to my previous stories, such as Give Me a Sign, Awake and Alive, Hero and Afraid of the Dark! Mainly Give Me a Sign though, but please keep in mind I won't be able to update since I have school -.- so I will try as much as I can! **_

_**Without further a do, HERE IS CHAPTER ONE! :D**_

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

"..ay..."

".ray..."

"Gray Fullbuster!"

I jumped out of my own thoughts and turned around, looking back into my house and seeing my mother standing at the bottom of the stairs. Her long black her all tied up into a ponytail, and wearing her usual black flannelette shirt and worn out jeans that she wore during what she likes to call her "Cleaning day".

"Yes mum?" I said, looking away from her scary demon eyes.

"Where are you going? You start school again on Monday remember! Do not be out too late tonight! Oh well you can be, but don't get smashed, or do drugs or anything stupid like that do you understand!?" She shouted, continuing on with her rambles.

"Mum...it's only Lucy's party and if it gets out of hand, I will call you or Lyon to come pick me up, okay? Now I have to go because I'm already late!" I said running outside, looking up at the sky an noticing a few clouds here and there. I ran out my gate and making sure it was locked and pulled out my phone.

"Where the hell is he?" I said, dialling the number I needed and waited for the person to pick up.

"Yo Gray! I'm nearly at your house, sorry I'm running a little late. I was uhhh busy..."

"Loke, I don't wanna hear about what you done with a girl in your spare time, just hurry up and get here!"

"Turning onto your street now, be there in 3...2...1! Get in!" My friend Loke shouted, opening is car door, I quickly got in as he decided to start driving when I was half way.

"You're an ass." I said putting my seatbelt on and looked over at my friend, noticing straight away his usual flat hair, looked like a lions mane, instead of his usual glasses he had James Bond style glasses and was wearing a black suit,

"Why do you look so fancy?"

"Lucy asked me to dress nicely today, so I pulled this out."

"You know your hair looks like a mess..."

"Yeah, I only woke up ten minutes before I go to yours!"

It was silent for a couple more minutes, as we turned the corner to Lucy's street, another car drove past us. It was as if one of those moments in a movie when the person is driving and the see someone and the whole thing just slows down. The car that drove past, I noticed there was someone who was about the same age as me, with olive eyes and pink hair. For that one second I swore I knew him somewhere, had I met him before? Before I could say anything more the second was up and we were continuing on our way to Lucy's.

Once we got there, Loke nearly raced out and inside while I slowly got out and walked over to Lucy's door and walking into the already loud place. Lucy only just managed to convince her parents to allow a small group of her friends to attend her party along with her family.

Following Loke through the crowd of people giving us strange looks, we made it out the back and saw Lucy sitting with our scary red haired friend, Erza Scarlet. I took a deep breath and walked over to the two with Loke.

"You two are late." Erza said with a stern voice, not even looking over at us.

'Okay how does she know we're here?' I thought, looking over at Loke to give an explanation. But the wuss just went straight to Lucy, hugging her and saying happy birthday.

"Gray? Why are you late?" Erza said turning around, her glare staring right into my soul.

"Well you see, Loke was kinda running late to pick me up...and...I...WE...uhhhhh...okay stop staring at me like that!" I said turning away from her stare but regretting it straight away.

"Gray-sama~!"

"Shit." I said hiding behind Erza.

"I'm not here, I'm not here, I'm not here!" I dodged the possible glomp coming my way and ran over to Lucy.

"Happy Birthday, hope you have an awesome day, here is your present. Sorry I can't stay around any longer!" I said giving her a quick hug, hearing the echoing _'Love rival' _Behind me and running off and away from Lucy's house.

As soon as I thought I was far enough, I proceeded to catch my breath.

"That was too close this time. God damn Juvia..." I mumbled sitting down on the ground and looking up at the sky, watching the clouds gather. I was staring up at the clouds for about another ten minutes before my phone rang, jumping I pulled it out of my pocket and saw it was a private number.

"Who is this?" I said to myself before answering, I waited for a reply, but all I could hear was nothing but some slight breathing.

"Hello? Who is this?"

…...

"Hello?"

…...

I sighed and went to hang up when I soft whisper caught my ear.

"How do the clouds look from there?"

My eyes widened and I quickly hung up and stood up looking around as fast as I could, feeling the panic racing through my heart. I had to try and calm down but I really couldn't, this was the eighth time in two days I have gotten a weird call like that.

I heard a twig snap behind me, looking I saw nothing. After a minute of silence, there was multiple twigs snapping. Before deciding to calm down, I ran. Something I was told not to do, but I felt like it was the only option I had.

'I shouldn't have left Lucy's...I should have just stayed there...who was that on the phone? Is someone following me? Who is it?' I thought as I ran to the clearing, ignoring the twigs snapping and I quickly pulled out my phone and rang the first person I could think of, they answered on the first ring.

"What's up Gray?" The voice said, I could hear the soft music of his car stereo in the background.

'Thank god he's finished.' I thought, trying to speak I couldn't get my words out, my heart was racing and it felt like my vocal cords had been ripped out of my throat, all I could do was take deep breaths, trying to calm myself down.

"Gray? Where are you?" I heard the worry in his voice, but I still couldn't speak.

"Hang on, you've most likely left Lucy's party...try and find your way to the end of her street. I will get you from there. Just hurry please." The voice said before hanging up.

I heard small laughter behind me and another twig snap, jumping, I started running as fast as I could. I needed to get back as fast as I could, I picked up my pace and saw the street there already. I got there and leaned against the light post, trying to get my breathing back to normal.

I saw the familiar black car pull up next to me and I got in as fast as I could and getting a bottle of water thrown at me and my medication. As soon as I had my seatbelt off, the car started moving and I started drinking my water.

"Gray, take your medication as well..."

I looked over at my brother and shook my head.

"Gray, please. You just had another attack, you need to take them."

Rolling my eyes I took my medication and finally felt my heart stop racing and my breathing getting back to normal.

"Thanks Lyon..." I mumbled looking out the window.

"No problem, now what happened this time?"

"I got that call from the private number again..."

_**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUN CLIFF HANGER ;) ENJOY~**_


	4. Chapter Two

_**Sorry for the long wait for this next chapter, god damn school caught up to me, but I have some awesome news, my inspiration for writing has nearly came back~! I hope you enjoy this chapter though, sorry it's not very long xD I sort of winged this one *Shifty eyes* xD ENJOY~!**_

_**-Tamachi**_

**_Replies to the reviews:_**

AsDarknessSpreads chapter 3 . Apr 8

whoa... this is soooo awesome thank you for continuing this!

_**-No problem~! I hope you enjoy this new chapter :D **_

darkhuntressxir chapter 3 . Apr 9

was the number was natsu's?

_**-I will honestly say, no it was not xD**_

HanableKing28 chapter 3 . Apr 20

aww come on you can't just end it like tht. but nice start to what i'm hoping will be a n awesome story. so yeah hope that you update soon!

_**-Mwhahahahahahah but I did *Evil face* But thank you~ I will be sure to update as much as I can :)**_

SilverHunter chapter 3 . May 8

I must say that this story seems promising. I would had liked reading more about Lucy's party and the reasons excatly why Gray left so suddenly (even if mentioninh Juvias name is kinda enough xD ) because it gives more to the story when you write about the persons thoughts in different situations. Otherwise I really enjoy your writing style and the story telling :) of course I woul like more longer chapters ;) I hope that your inspiration will keep on flowing! I am waiting for more with great interest.

_**-Hehe why thank you~ I was gonna write more to it, but I felt I had already wrote enough for that chapter xD I will try my best to make longer chapters though! :D**_

MULTICOLOREDSOUL chapter 3 . Jul 13

Amazing! Im really hyped for this story! Update soon ;)

_**-Why thank you~ I will try to update more though c:**_

The Lollipop Assassin chapter 3 . Aug 11

I hope you update.

_**-Your name is awesome xD But I will update more from now on :)**_

**_CHAPTER TWO_**

"Gray, why don't we tell someone about this?" Mum asked, looking right over at me. I looked away from her stare and shook my head.

"But it's the tenth time this month!" She said, her voice still sounding so gentle and soft.

"So? It might be someone dialling the wrong number." I said huffing and getting up from the table. "I'm not in the mood for this so I'm going to bed."

"Gray!" She shouted after me as I climbed the stairs.

This always happens. I get some weird call and the person knows exactly what I am doing at the time and that always scares the crap out of me, causing me to run from wherever I am, call Lyon and go home to mum. I never understood what exactly this whole thing is. But I am still going with the theory it's either one of my friends playing a prank on me or someone is dialling the wrong number.

"I guess I should get some sleep…." I mumbled laying down, trying to block out the sounds coming from outside. Once everything went black, I felt as if I was floating in the air, not falling or flying, just floating. Why can't my dreams always feel like this and not just go back to the dream that's haunted me for a long time.

Pink hair and olive eyes filled my mind. A little boy with a cheerful smile, but was always quick to anger. The white scarf always wrapped around his neck and his warm hugs. Who is that boy? Do I know him? I feel like we've met before…..not just a quick glance or a small talk….we had known each other for a while now….Who are you?

_"__Gray-Gray~"_

New POV

"We lived here a while ago, do you remember it?" My father's voice said as we walked into the empty house.

"Bits and pieces…." I mumbled

"Oh? That's an improvement!"

"How so?"

"Driving through the town you said you couldn't remember anything that was here, but now look at you Natsu! The house brought back the memories you needed!"

"Not all of them…" I said pulling my scarf over my mouth and looking down.

"I really wish your mother was here to see you like this! I can see it in your eyes bud, a small sense of happiness, I haven't seen that twinkle in your eyes for years now and I'm happy for that!" Dad said grinning happily.

"Yeah okay" I muttered walking about to my new…or old room and looking around.

"Sure looks big doesn't it Happy?" I said patting my small cat, he looked up and meowed out me happily, as if to say he loved the room. I smiled slightly and went back downstairs to help my dad and the movers bring all the furniture inside.

"Natsu, want me to cook something for you or are you gonna go to bed again?" Dad asked walking towards the kitchen.

"I suppose I will eat something for now." I mumbled turning on the tv and watching the news. They were talking about the weather and how for the next couple of weeks there would be thunder and lightning storms all throughout the city. At the mention of the storms, I felt my heart tighten a little.

"Storms….scared…..who though?" I muttered trying to remember someone I use to know who was afraid of storms.

"What are you doing Natsu?" Dad asked seeing me sitting upside-down on the couch.

"Trying to remember something…." Sitting up normally I grabbed my plate and slowly started eating.

"I've got in contact with the school to, you can start tomorrow, they will have a uniform for you when you get there. But if you remember anything Natsu and I mean anything, please tell me and I might be able to help you. There are a few of your old friends who still live here too! You remember any of them?" Dad asked while we were eating, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"No I don't…." I said finishing my food and going to the kitchen.

"Well hopefully seeing them will bring back some memories! You just go to bed now alright? You have a big day ahead of you!" He said sounding proud. I nodded and headed up to the bathroom for a shower when lightning struck, making be jump.

Holding onto my head as some of the flashes showed images in my head. Who is the person so afraid of the storms!? Don't the need to be protected from it, who is it! Who are you! Remember…remember! Remember damn it! Who is it.

"Who are you? Thunder….storms…..lightning….please…..answer me" I mumbled as I turned on the shower and let the warm water hit my skin. Sighing deeply I slid down the wall and just watched the water flow into the drain.

Why can't I remember such simple little things? I couldn't even properly remember this town until dad mentioned we were moving there to see if it would help with my memories. I was confused at first, but I guess he wants me to remember something really badly.

But what is it? When will the answer come?

_**That's it for now~ I hope you all enjoyed it n-n sorry it's taken so long and sorry the chapter is short, but I really wanted to write this, I hope you enjoyed~! Leave a review for this chapter when you can n-n**_

_**~Tamachi**_


	5. Chapter Three

**_Yay! Another update :D I got bored at school since I was doing work all day and in my last lesson I decided to do this~ Anyway I hope you enjoy the new chapter~_**

**_~Tamachi_**

**_Replies to le awesome reviews:_**

darkhuntressxir chapter 4 . Aug 24

thats a relief.. but what happen to natsu... _**-Well I can't actually say that, although I really wish I can, but spoilers xD**_

fanakatsuki chapter 4 . Aug 25

What happened to both of them so they lost there memories? Please update soon. _**-Might be a while until you find that out xD**_

MULTICOLOREDSOUL chapter 4 . Aug 25

Holy shit. Doing my happy dance right now.  
I thought you were dead. I love you btw. _**\- *Happy dances with you* Yeah, I died, I'm now a ghost~ Boo! :D and I love you too~ xD**_

nori of the sea chapter 4 . Aug 25

The suspense is killing me. So good job! I can't wait until they meet and hopefully something happens! Update soon, this story is great! _**-Want to know something, next chapter ;) xD**_

cattleya0467 chapter 4 . 20h ago

Oh WOW a new chapter update but seriously what happened to natsu?Who is the mysterious caller? I can't wait to find out.. ! _**-Can't tell you, can't tell you spoilers :P You shall find out one of them soon xD**_

AsDarknessSpreads chapter 4 . 16h ago

Oooh! Awesome.  
Naaatsuuuu!  
And my gods. What medication! Is it deadly? [I hope it is.] don't mind my subconscious sadist. Dude. That private number stalker is scary.  
Update soon! _**-I can't tell you the medication, spoiler xD But it might be deadly, who knows *Shifty eyes* xD and yes the private number dude is scary and he is only gonna get scarier from here xDD**_

_**Thank you all for the awesome reviews~ I really appreciate it~ :3 Enjoy the chapter~**_

**_Chapter Three_**

"GRAY GET UP NOW!"

"I'm up! I'm up!" I shouted jumping out of bed and getting dressed into my school uniform in under five minutes.

"You're gonna be late~!" Lyon said tauntingly from my bedroom door.

"Am not!" I said taking me stupid medicine and running down to the kitchen only to bed flicked in the forehead. "Ow! Mum!"

"Ten times I tried to be getting you up. Did you even sleep last night?" She said as she pulled out the toast for me and pushed the plate in my direction.

"Yeah some, but I kept having a weird dream and continuously woke up from it….." I muttered eating my toast and being flicked in the ear this time. "Mum!"

"Don't talk with your mouthful Gray, it's rude." She said crossing her arms. I nodded once I finished eating and ran up to the bathroom brushing my teeth, packing my bag and running out the house.

"Gray try to stay the whole day this time!" I heard Lyon shout as I ran towards the direction of the school. I decided to check the time before feeling my eye twitch in anger. I had another hour until I had to be at school.

"God damn it!" I shouted kicking a fence right next to me, breaking the bottom of it. "Crap…"

"Well that's not a nice thing to do to my fence you know Gray." A stern voice said and I completely froze. "It's rude to not look at people when they're talking to you….turn around _Gray_." I quickly turned around seeing the scary face of the person in front of me and I took a deep breath.

"Erza! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to break it! Please forgive me! Don't kill me I'm too young to dieeee!" I said as she grabbed me shirt colour, her eyes looking at me with a fiery furry. "I can fix it for you after school…" I muttered trying to shrink myself into my clothes only to have her let go and me fall flat on my butt.

"Gee thanks."

"You better fix it after school, that means you will have to stay all day and then meet me out the front gates, we walk back here and you fix this. Deal?"

"But what if I don't make it through the day, I really don't see my staying the whole ti-"

"Gray."

"Okay, okay! Just stop glaring at me like that! It's scary!" I said looking down trying to avoid Erza's demonic gaze. 'She really is the devil!' I thought as her face returned to normal.

"Good. What are you doing up so early? Is your clock an hour ahead or something?" She asked opening her gate offering me to go inside, I nodded at the gesture and walked inside with her.

"Not completely, mum decided to wake me up early as if I was late…." Erza laughed as she continued getting her breakfast.

"She still plays that card with you? I thought you would have checked the time whenever she got you up by now. Coffee?" She asked smiling a little as I nodded.

"You would think I would do that by now wouldn't you.." I said awkwardly laughing and rubbing the back of my head. Looking around, I had to admire Erza's tiny house, since she was abandoned at a young age, she lived with my family until she got onto her own feet and bought a small little house. It still amazes me how she can work part time and be one of the smartest people in the school. Since she use to live with me when she was younger a lot of people think we're related since she is like an older sister to me. But in all reality I would say she is more like my best friend I can tell almost anything to.

"Sugar?" Erza asked as soon as she was done. I didn't even have time to answer when she put five tea-spoons of sugar in the cup and gave it to me.

"Thank you!" I said happily drinking it, hoping to wake myself up at least a little bit.

"It's okay, hey did you hear the news?" She said as she ate her breakfast.

"What news?" I asked tilting my head to the side in confusion.

"Of course you haven't, apparently there is some rich kid starting at school today, I don't know if it's true but it would be awesome if it was right?" She said with a small smile in her voice.

"I guess, but I don't care all that much, it's not like I'm gonna do anything."

"You won't pass with that attitude Gray."

"Who said I wanted to pass?"

"_Gray_." I jumped at the scary part of her voice.

"I will try?"

"You won't try, you will do it okay?" I nodded my head really fast. Why is she so scary!? I don't like it, but I guess that's what pushes me through all of this.

"There is only one thing I'm scared of though…." I mumbled, getting up, walking out the house and towards the house with Erza following.

"And that is?" She asked locking her door and gate following close behind me.

"Gray-sama!"

"That!" I said running off from the direction of Juvia's voice and taking a short cut through the school, I came to a sudden stop when I saw the same car as yesterday with the boy with pink hair and olive eyes.

"Is that the rich kid?" I mumbled to myself as I climbed the fence of the school and walked towards the buildings.

"I wonder….what's going to happen today?" I muttered as I sat in my usual spot.

New POV

"Natsu you going to get up yet?" Dad asked shaking me slightly.

"I don't want to, I'm warm." I said burying myself deeper into my nest of blankets hugging Happy close.

"Well tough, I was warm as well but you don't see me complaining. Now get up before I make you." He said with a slight grin in his voice. I groaned and sat up rubbing my eyes, causing Happy to fall from my chest and into my lap. I smiled and started patting his belly when he meowed and looked up at me.

"Do I have to go into school today?" I mumbled and dad nodded making me groan again. "Can I just get my lessons and that? I want to explore around the town today and see if I can remember anything…" Dad sighed and stood up straight.

"Fine, just ring me if you get lost since you might not remember where you are." He said and I smiled a little.

"Cool! Thanks dad!" I said while having one of the biggest grins on my face. But I knew he was serious. 'He's probably gonna follow me around…' I thought losing my grin and getting up.

"Come on Happy! We're gonna go exploring!" I said getting a bit too excited.

_**Oh what ever will happen why Natsu is exploring~ I have a few questions I want your opinion on though xD**_

_**Would it be awesome to choose a song to play throughout the chapters?**_

_**Is it a good or bad thing I have made Happy a sort of normal cat? xD**_

_**and is there a certain character from the series you think should make an appearance, cause the only characters I have is Gray, Natsu, Happy, Erza, Lyon, Lucy, Juvia and Loke xD Should there be more do you think? xD**_

_**Anyway it would be awesome if you were to answer these, you don't have to but these a thoughts that are questioning my mind xD**_


	6. Chapter Four

_**Sorry for the small wait xD I got caught up in school work o.e xD But here is the next chapter~! Exciting stuff happening here~ Enjoy~!**_

_**~Tamachi**_

_**Replies to the awesome reviews:**_

nori of the sea chapter 5 . Aug 26

For a song? I would say it's up to you. I mean I get inspired by music and tend to add in lines but it's up to you. I like that happy is normal, seeing as it's not a magical story or anything yet. And I like gajeel and levy as characters and it's be awesome to see them and how you make them act. In the end though it's entirely up to you. :D you updated seriously fast haha this chapter was great, poor gray, erza is always so intimidating. The whole waking up early thing has happened to me, and it seriously sucks. can't wait for your next update! _**-Thank you for your opinion, I am wanting to add music, I have been doing that on this for Wattpad to see how it's like, but some people don't get where it is, even though I say to the side xD Haha I have thought about adding Gajeel and Levy, I just don't fully know how to write them yet, seeing as the last Gratsu story I made Gajeel was an ass xD Aww that's not fair xD THat's happened to me before as well, I get told it's nearly 7:30 for school, but it's really 7 since my alarm only just went off xD Parents are weird xD**_

darkhuntressxirchapter 5 . Aug 26

wow.. erza is awesome! _**-She is, she is :D**_

AsDarknessSpreads chapter 5 . Aug 26

Character, you say? I love Ultear, with her badassness and sisterhood. And Silver, Gray's dad. _**-I have thought about adding Silver in, but I made this before finding out who Silver fully was, so Gray's dad isn't based under Silver in any way so he sadly won't make the cut, but I will see about Ultear~! I haven't thought about adding her yet xD**_

**_Chapter Four_**

I sighed as I walked into the assembly hall. There were so many people and I couldn't see any of my friends. Before I could even pull out my phone, someone attached themselves to my arm screaming happily.

"Gray-samaaaaa~!" I could hear the joy in her voice and I just facepalmed and looked down at Juvia.

"I'm guessing you've been looking for me?"

"Yes~! But Juvia finally found you, Gray-sama!" She said looking up at me with love in her eyes. I rolled mine and pulled my arm away from her and looked around seeing Erza mouthing sorry over at me. I shrugged and walked over to everyone, Juvia following close behind me. It's lucky she was very easy to ignore, otherwise I would have left the hall all together. Taking a seat next to Loke, I knew if I turned my head to the left I would see Juvia.

'Maybe if I just zone her out, she will go away? No last time I did that she ended up shaking me for about an hour…..what if I tell her to get lost? No she didn't get the message and thought I was playing hard to get…I guess I'm going to have to stick with just ignoring her as usual…' I thought.

Looking up at the halls stage, I saw the principal walk up and clear his throat.

"I bet one hundred bucks you can't hit his head from here with this!" Loke whispered holding out a rubber band with a role of sticky tape in his hands.

"I'd rather not get in trouble on the first day, before a lesson has even begun." I whispered back pushing Loke's hands away.

"Fine, what about just throwing something at one of those brats at the front?"

"How about shut up and pay attention to the principal instead of being an ass Loke?"

"Come on Gray, do it for one hundred bucks! I have it and I can prove it~!"

"I don't want your damn money Loke, just shut up before we get into trouble."

"Pleaseeeee?"

"No, shut up"

"Please?"

"I said no."

"Come on, just one throw."

"Damn it Loke I'm not going to be doing what you asked so just get over it alre-OW!" I shouted as I was smacked across the back of the head by Erza and then all eyes from the whole hall were on me. I slowly started shrinking down until all eyes were off of me, with the exception of Juvia.

'Fuck you Loke, Erza, everybody!' I thought glaring over at a small kid who was still staring at me, making him look back to the front fast. 'Can I really last the whole day for once?' I thought placing my hand over my face and sighing. I've already got enough stuff going on. I don't need any more annoyances today. I flicked Juvia's head as she went to lean on me just as the assembly ended.

"Gray-sama! Why did you do that?" She asked rubbing her head, I shrugged and got up walking towards the door when my phone went off. Sighing I pulled out my phone and read the message displayed in front of me.

_'__You should learn to behave more in assembly Gray.'_

My eyes widened and I looked around as fast as I could. It was from the private number.

'They're here! But where!?' It thought looking around really fast, trying to see someone on the phone. But everywhere I looked there was about three or four people one their phones. 'Damn it, damn it, damn it!' I thought, feeling my heart race start going faster/

"Hey Gray, you coming to the homeroom?" Loke said walking over. Looking over at him I slowly felt myself begin to calm down slightly and I nodded.

"Yeah, sorry I just sort of zoned out….." I mumbled walking with Loke.

"You okay? You look really pale? Want me to take you home or not?"

"I'm okay, just need a drink." I said going to the drink tap and drinking slowly.

Most of the day continued on really slowly. My classes consisted on being P.E., English, Ancient Study and chemistry. Upon entering my P.E. class I had Erza in and we were just doing a group game of soccer, since it was the first day. Soccer was one of mine and Erza's best played sports, so the two of us managed to get the team we were on to win by the end of the lesson.

English I have Lucy with me and we just talked most of the lesson, since the teacher was trying to get her computer to work so she could tell us what we were doing for the year. Lucy told me about what happened at the rest of the party after I had left. Loke tried to kiss her a few times, but it was Lucy's dad that would not allow it. I couldn't help but laugh at the fact that Juvia was looking everywhere for me, which included under the table, all around the house and even in the bins.

Ancient Study I had my friend Wendy, who was brought up a couple of years. I haven't seen her in almost a year since she went on a student exchange to Japan. So during the teacher handing out sheets and telling us everything about the year for use. Wendy told me all sorts of things in Japan. She looked so happy to have actually visited there and learnt more about the medicine that was made over there. I told her some things that have been happening with myself until the teacher yelled at us to stop talking.

Finally I had Chemistry. The second to last lesson of the day, before I had a study lesson. I was by myself so I was just sitting there actually listening to my teacher until my phone went off again. The teacher finished explaining and had told us to do the work we needed. I looked down at my phone and froze completely.

_'__P.E. with Erza, English with Lucy, Ancient Study with Wendy and Chemistry by yourself. You must be very lonely Gray.'_

Just before I could press delete another message came through.

_'__P.S. focus on your work Gray.' _

My head just went completely blank and I looked around, none of the other students were in my other classes. I could feel myself starting to panic again. I quickly packed up my books and ran out of the classroom. The teacher not caring since they all knew I would randomly show up, leave as fast as I could, not show up for a week or two and then repeat the same process.

I ran down the stairs and continued running outside of the school until I came to a small park. I dropped my bag and put my head in my hands trying to catch my breath. I heard footsteps walking towards me. I froze not wanting to move.

'What if it's that person? What do I do!?' I thought, trying to make myself move but I couldn't.

"Hey are you okay? You look like you need a drink or something….." Looking up I saw the boy I had been seeing everywhere. The boy with pink hair and olive eyes.

"…..Who are you?"

_**NATSU HAS FINALLY MET GRAY AGAIN XD YOU WILL FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS BETWEEN THE TWO NEXT CHAPTER XD I hope you all enjoyed :3 **_

_**...I may have enjoyed writing as Juvia a bit too much *Shifty eyes***_


	7. Chapter Five

_**Yay just a quick update, I think I might be able to get in two chapters a week for a bit and then school will be finished for me for good and then I can update whenever I want :D Enjoy this chapter from that massive cliff hanger ;)**_

_**~Tamachi**_

_**Replies to le awesome reviews**_

AsDarknessSpreads chapter 6 . 23h ago

Haha! Minor obsessive Juvia is funny. Major creepy stalker obsessive Juvia is creepy.  
NATSU!  
Holy shit... Who the hell is that private number guy! Oh gods... *creepy as Fuck* _**-Yeah, I like her as a character, but her obsession with Gray is just so annoying it gets on my nerves xD So I'm just trying to make her less annoying later on xD But for now she sadly has to be like this xD Yes Natsu is there~! I cannot say who the creepy guy is...yet ;)**_

fanakatsukichapter 6 . 21h ago

Sometimes juvia is really funny when she is looking fir gray. But what will happen next between natsu and gray. They have finally meet._**-You will have to read to find out ;) **_

darkhuntressxir chapter 6 . 15h ago

who's been texting gray.. is it natsu? _**-I will say this, it's not Natsu texting or ringing Gray c:**_

MULTICOLOREDSOULchapter 6 . 10h ago

I get what you mean! God school work is annoying..KYAAAAA THEY MET! WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN?! my poor shipper heart ;_;  
P.s you update fast XD _**-It really is xD But I'm nearly done xD Yes the met~! You will have to read to see what happens~ and with updating, it depends on my mood xD I have been in a good mood lately so good mood=Updates xD**_

_****_Yuki Loxar chapter 6 . 3h ago

characters: Gajeel and Ultear(PLZ THINK OF SOMETHING)  
good story so far. worried about the plot... _**-I will see what I can do c: yes seriously be worried about the plot xD I'm not joking either u.u**_

**_Chapter Five_**

**_-  
_**_I ran down the stairs and continued running outside of the school until I came to a small park. I dropped my bag and put my head in my hands trying to catch my breath. I heard footsteps walking towards me. I froze not wanting to move. _

_'__What if it's that person? What do I do!?' I thought, trying to make myself move but I couldn't._

_"__Hey are you okay? You look like you need a drink or something….." Looking up I saw the boy I had been seeing everywhere. The boy with pink hair and olive eyes._

_"…__..Who are you?"_

"Ummm I'm Natsu…who are you?" The pinkette asked me looking like I was crazy.

"Gray…" I mumbled looking away.

"You didn't answer my question before either." He said glaring down at me a little.

"I'm sorry….what was it?"

"I asked if you needed a drink you bastard." I felt my eye twitch and looked up at Natsu.

"Thanks that would be great…hey shouldn't you be at school?"

"I just moved here and I want to explore around. I could say the same to you. You're in uniform you know. I could just take you back to the school and tell them you were skipping~." Natsu said sounding smug and holding out a bottle of water.

"Sorry but they wouldn't really care. I do stuff like this all the time" I said grabbing the drink and slowly started drinking.

"Why do you say that? Surely they would care…..right?" He said deciding to take a seat right next to me.

"I can't really tell someone I just met…..but if you want…I guess I can show you around if you want to that is." I said handing the water bottle back and standing up.

"I'd like that….WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Natsu shouted looking at me blushing as I took my shirt off.

"Changing my clothes. Why?" I asked putting my school shirt away and pulling out my t-shirt and hooded jumper.

"Why in front of me!? Why can't you just go to a bathroom or something?"

"It's not my style."

"What do you mean!? Get dressed already."

"Okay, okay…wait are you blushing?"

"N-no! What makes you think that!?" Natsu shouted going even redder.

"Oh I didn't know you swung that way~!"

"I don't! Just put your damn shirt on!"

"Hmmm I don't really want to~"

"I swear to god if you don't put your shirt on!"

"What you'll kiss me? I wouldn't mind~!"

"Hell no! I will punch your face!"

"Fine~!" I said laughing while putting my shirt and jumper on. "Better?" I asked and Natsu nodded his head really fast and got up after recovering from his blush. I smiled over at him slightly before he stormed past me. I chuckled and followed.

"So Natsu, what do you think of the town?" I asked buying two ice-creams and handing him one of them and sitting across from the pinkette.

"It's changed a lot…" He mumbled as he started eating it.

"Changed?" I asked tilting my head to the side a little in confusion.

"Oh, I didn't say this before, but I once lived here when I was little, although I don't remember a lot about it for some reason…." He said looking down.

"Huh so I might have known you then~!" I said trying to remember if I had known Natsu.

"I doubt it, I actually moved away from here since my mum got sick and wanted to be closer to her family. I wasn't here for very long. Plus I kinda made myself forget about this place after she died…." He said looking away before taking a breath and looking back at me. "What do you mean by might have known me?"

"Oh, I kinda had an accident around a park, which caused me to lose a lot of my memories, there are still that haven't come back yet. It's a pain in the ass though, not being able to remember important things like that…" I said looking out into the street and seeing students walking home.

"Yeah I know how that feels….it's really annoying right? I mean there are things I want to remember and I really do try and I just cannot remember for the life of me…its quiet annoying actually." Natsu said getting up as I did.

"Well it was nice meeting you Natsu, will you being going to the same school as I?" I asked grabbing my bag and walking out the store with Natsu right behind me.

"Yeah I am, I just wanted to explore around today, since I won't be able to as much anymore. But thank you for showing me around, I really appreciate it." He said mumbling and walking in the same direction as me.

"Do you want me to walk you home or not?"

"What so you can stalk me, I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff Gray." Natsu said winking and laughing.

"No I don't stalk, I already have a stalker, but if you don't want me to walk home with yo-"

"You can, I was just joking around! It's just past this house with the…now broken fence…"

"Now broken fence what do you me- OH CRAP!" I said looking around and panicking.

"What is it?" Natsu asked looking at me really confused.

"THERE YOU ARE GRAY!" A booming voice shouted.

"Mummy?" I whimpered getting ready to run only to be grabbed by the collar.

"You said you would stay at school the whole day but you ended up leaving, I waited twenty minutes at the gates until Lucy said she saw you run out the school! You're dead meat now fix my damn fence!" Erza shouted at me with her eyes in a dark scary glare.

"W-who's t-this?" I heard a soft voice from behind me and I felt Erza let me go.

"No way! It can't be Natsu!" Erza said happily and hugged the small pinkette.

"I'm sorry but…..do I know you?" Natsu said leaving Erza with a shocked expression on her face.

Erza knows Natsu..?

_**BUM BUM BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM xD Another cliff hanger~! Enjoy xD**_

_**~Tamachi**_


	8. Chapter Six

_**Sorry this is so late! I have changed the story title, cause I think this is just a tad more fitting, oh and the cover too~ I hope you're all okay with it! But here is my Christmas Present for all of you! The next chapter xD Sorry it's short too, but it's 1:30 AM here and I don't really want to write anything that won't make sense and blah blah blah. But whatever here is the new chapter! :D Enjoy~!**_

_**~Tamachi**_

_**Replies to the wonderful reviews:**_

_AsDarknessSpreads__:__Haha! Erza heart heart! __**-I no understand this xD**_

_fanakatsuki__: They only meet but both of them acted like their friends for long time and now erza remembering natsu. This is good really. __**-It will only hopefully get better! :D**_

_ -0__:__Ugh cliffhanger... and wait, Erza knows Natsu? and maybe she know about the relationship the two boys had!? ahehe can't wait :3 __**-Don't you worry, there are more cliffhangers to come! xD**_

_darkhuntressxir__: gray also lost his memory.. did they lost their memory together..if the person is not natsu , then who... __**-That is classified information xDDDD**_

_MistySoul__:__Damn you cliffhangers...! I hope you stay in a good mood! *chants while dancing around a fire* aaaah you killed me with the adorableness that is gratsu..what gonna happen next?! *hipervinalate**faints*__** -Yeah that didn't properly work 3:( Damn school, but I'm all done now and trying to keep myself happy. But Parents are annoying, so I will try my bestest to keep this updated! :D**_

_Dattebayo Luna and Ginny__: Look interesting. I'll be looking foward to the next chapter __**-THank you~ :)**_

_nori of the sea__:__Wow. This is literally so mysterious. This is so great! I've literally been waiting for this moment for like 2 chapters now! I mean technically, gray has two staplers if you count the fricking creepy guy that always texts him what he doing. 0.o I wonder what's up with that and if it has a connection with both Gray and Natsu losing their memories. Can't wait to read more! __**-THank you! :3 I can;t really reveal that information, but I can say one thing *Looks around* one of them hasn't technically lost their memory! *Runs off***_

_Junday__: I absolutely love stories dealing with memory loss and this one is really great. I like the idea of Gray having these sort of panic attack, and I wonder of course about this mysterious event in the parc... and it's getting even better with Erza recognizing him. Can't wait to read the next chapter __**-THank you~ c: I actually got the idea about it from one of my favourite fanfiction writers and used it in my own way. This is honestly something I've never written before and I'm excited to finish it when I can xD**_

_Aru: __Please, please, please update this. I check back every day hoping there's more. __**-Annnnnnnd now there is-aru ;) xD**_

**CHAPTER SIX**

"Are you serious Natsu?" Erza asked, the shock still not leaving her face.

"I am, I seriously don't know who you are...or how you know me for that matter." Natsu said looking down with the look of guilt in his olive-green eyes.

"Wow...actually sorry! You look like a different person! I just noticed, the Natsu I know had pink hair but ummm blue eyes!" Erza said chuckling a little and holding out her hand.

"Hey I'm Erza Scarlet. Also known has the older sister of Gray FUllbuster!" Erza shouted putting my head into a headlock and tightening her grip.

'Hey! Erza what's the big..i-idea!?" I half shouted due to my sudden lack of air.

"You promised you would last the whole day! I get a call from Mika about the school ringing her saying you left! Damn it Gray!" Erza shouted, her grip tightening even more.

"Ummmmmm that will kill him, you know that right?" Natsu's soft voice rang out and Erza moved her arm away causing me to faceplant into the ground.

"You're right Natsu! Gray, as punishment you have to show this boy around completely! No if's ands or buts!" Erza said smirking.

"Yes sir..." I whimpered rubbing my forehead and neck as Erza slowly walked away.

"You okay?"

"For now I guess..."

"And that is the whole town!" I said out of breath at the very top of the hill.

"Wow...it's all changed so much..." Natsu said as he stood a fair distance behind me.

"What's wrong..? Why don't you come over here and look at the ocean view~!"

"I-I don't really enjoy heights..." he said looking down, having a faint blush appear on his cheeks.

I smiled and walked over to him, opening my mouth to say something when I saw something wriggle around in Natsu's scarf and he started laughing.

"Happy~! Stop!" Natsu said giggling and pulling out a small cat from his scarf.

"Why the hell is the cat blue!?" I half shouted, confused from the fact he had a cat in his scarf and the cat was blue.

"That's all you're focused on? Most people question why there is a cat in my scarf..."

"Well hate to break it to ya Princess, I'm not like most people."

"Oh really, I kinda figured since you ran out of school, when most people stay there~!"

"Yeah well I have my reasons Princess."

"Stop calling me that!"

"But you're too small for a guy, you have pink hair and your hands are kind of girly to be honest~."

"You want to be punched in the face!?"

"No, I don't think you would want to ruin your precious hands!"

"hmph"

"See Prince- OW!" I said holding onto my now stinging cheek.

"Serves you right~!" Natsu said chuckling.

Before I could say anything back, there was a car horn, looking behind Natsu I saw Lyon waiting there looking furious.

"Crap, I've got to go, but I will see you at school right?" I said getting up from the ground.

"Yeah, if you go anyway~!" Natsu said putting the cat back into his scarf and running off.

I sighed and walked to the car hoping in and looking at Lyon who was just completely silent, his eyes blank. He looked mad before I got in...or was he looking like this from the start.

"What's happened?"

"Mum's in hospital...she's dying Gray."


	9. Small update

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Anyway, I just thought I would write this for you all just to let you know what's up./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I do have full intentions of finishing this story, but I have decided to plan it out properly as I have been winging so far xD Never a good thing! xD It's frustrating for me since I have hardly been on here since I have been working on my youtube channel more *Bows* please forgive me!br /br /I also lost everything on my computer a while ago and I need to get everything back, which is a pain in the butt when my computer glitches out if I copy and past from either wattpad or fanfiction, so that's always fun xDbr /br /I also want to start a vote for this, since it's going to be hard to do, I will find a poll votiing thing sometime soon, but yeah./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I believe that's all I have to say other than the new freaking chapter like my god xDDDD Anyway, I will catch up with you all again! I have planning to do c: I will try my hardest to have the next chapter up by the end of the month!br /br /Talk to you all later c: Bye~!br /br /~Tamachi~/p 


	10. Chapter Seven

_**Holy shit...A UPDATE!?**_

_**Yes after probably about a year or so...I have finally gotten back into this story (AKA just downloaded it onto my computer again and just wrote the hell away xD) There has been one change due to me actually planning the story out properly xD Gray's mum is now Lynda...I cannot say why because spoiler xD But you'll find out soon! xD**_

_**Le wonderful review response:**_

Yuki Loxar chapter 8 . Nov 13, 2014

YAY, UPDATES CONGRADULATIONS BTW

_**hehe yepp! Thank you! Sorry for the long awaited response! xD**_

Zylettechapter 8 . Nov 28, 2014

Good luck with everything! I'm glad you are continuing this story, the memory loss is a really interesting idea ]

_**Thank you! I'm glad I am too! It took a while to get back into but I feel really better about writing this story!  
Hehe it is right!? :D**_

AsDarknessSpreads chapter 8 . Dec 17, 2014

Oh my gods...  
Btw 3 expression of love. XD

_**Haha woooooooo xDDDD**_

fanakatsukichapter 8 . Dec 17, 2014

Oh no poor gray. Not his mother. I want a cat like happy.

_**I know :cccc**_

MistyMachine chapter 8 . Dec 17, 2014

*CHOKES* WOAHWOAHWOAH WHAT

_**Please don't die! xD**_

Akirakasukabe362chapter 8 . Dec 17, 2014

I was so happy when I started reading it then Lyon says Gray's mom is dying,update soon

_***Looks at date* so it's been over seven months since**_** you**_** left update soon...*Bows*FORGIVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_

darkhuntressxir chapter 8 . Dec 17, 2014

oh no.. bad news for gray.

_**It is bad news :c**_

theabridgedkuribohchapter 9 . Mar 24

I can't wait. Good luck

_**Hehe thank you! c: Sorry it's taken so long :c**_

MistyMachine chapter 9 . Mar 24

At least you're alive sheesh you worried me (previously know as multicoloredsoul and mistysoul)

**_Forgive me! QwQ_**

**_now onto le story xD_**

**_Chapter Seven_**

_Recap: _

_I sighed and walked to the car hoping in and looking at Lyon who was just completely silent, his eyes blank. He looked mad before I got in...or was he looking like this from the start._

_"__What's happened?"_

_"__Mum's in hospital...she's dying Gray."_

"What do you mean Lyon!?" I shout glaring straight at him. He had to be lying right? There is no way mum would be in hospital! What would we do without her here!?

"Gray…she…" Lyons voice broke, he couldn't even finish the sentence. With that I knew he wasn't lying…

"How?" I ask trying to keep my voice from breaking, holding back my tears. I knew mum didn't have a disease or anything…she would have told us if she did right? I looked over at Lyon and saw him take a deep breath and look over at me once we were at a stop sign.

"She was attacked by someone while she was walking home. We don't know who right now. But we have to be there for her okay?" He said, with tears slowly falling down his face. I nodded and looked out the window.

The rest of the way there was in complete silence. The both of us didn't know what to say, once Lyon had stopped the car I got out and ran straight inside to the front desk. The receptionist looked up at me, she had large green eyes and her face was rather round and chubby. Moving her orange hair from her face she then proceeded in asking me..

"How may I help you?"

"My name is Gray Fullbuster. I would like to see my mother. Lynda Vastia."

"Of course, she is in room 18 on the third floor. But do be quite, she hasn't woken up just yet."

I nodded and headed straight to the elevator I took a look over my shoulder and saw Lyon was on the phone outside, probably ringing to inform Erza on what's happened. I walks into the elevator and pressed the third floor.

"What bring you here?"

I jump and turned around to see a rather tall man with black hair and black eyes. He happened to have earrings the exact same shape and style like my necklace. He looks familiar…..

"Oh my mum is in hospital…" I said looking down.

"Oh well that sucks, well then let's hope she recovers well alright?" The man said grining and getting off at floor 2.

"Yeah…." I saw watching him walk away.

_"__Daddy why are we here?"_

_"__You have to be protected.."_

I hit myself in the head. What the hell was that? I looked around to see if there was a man and child near my but saw nothing.

"What the hell? Am I hearing things now?" I mumble getting off at floor three and running straight to mums room.

"M-Mum?" Tears started filling my eyes at the sight I saw. Looking down at my phone I saw a taunting message.

_'__You were too late Gray-Gray~"_

Natsu POV

"That bastard. I'm not a Princess!" I growl throwing a rock across the river.

"Oi Natsu! Get your butt in the car! I have a surprise for you at home!"

I turned around and saw dad pulled up at the side of the river.

"Coming!" I shout running over to him and getting in the car. Dad smiled at me and slowly started driving off heading home.

"So how was your day? Did you see anything?" Dad asked looking over at me as he pulled into our street.

"Nope not a thing!" I said grinning and leaning back, being sure to not crush Happy under my scarf. Dad sighed and then flicked me on the nose.

"Ow!" I shout rubbing my nose. "What was that for?"

"You were supposed to walk around to see if you could see what has changed!"

"Well sorry! I ran into this girl who knew who I was…"

"Oh really? What was her name?"

"She said her name was Erza"

"Oh, was she nice?"

"Yeah I guess, she was rather scary though…I even met a guy called Gray.."

"Oh well, sounds like you had an eventful day."

"Yeah I did~!" I say jumping out the car and heading inside.

I wonder…will I meet Gray tomorrow? I feel like I'm drawn to him…

Could this be related to my lost memory?

_**DUN FUCKING DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN XDDD More cliffhangers :D xDDDD**_


	11. Chapter Eight

_Wooooooooooooot another update xD Its been so long w xDDD I hope you enjoy this chapter xD If you haven't noticed I've upped the rating on this. Its gonna get very violent xD This chapter is the start of it xDD_

_Replies to Reviews:_

darkhuntressxir

did gray's mom... oh gray..

_\- Yeah she did, but she is now his Aunty since I've came up with a different plot xD_

Satan'sLittleSiren

Would Natsu's dad remember Grey?  
I like the story a lot and wish to disembowel Gray's stalker.

-_MMmmmmmaaaaaaybbbeeeeeee xDD I would very much like to do that too xDD_

ONWARDS TO THE CHAPTER XD

**_Chapter Eight_**

**_WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS RATHER VIOLENT AND HAS MATURE THEMES AND SUGGESTED "HAPPENINGS" THAT ISN'T CONSENTED. IF THIS IS NOT YOUR THING GO TO THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE AND I WILL WRITE A BREIF SUMMARY FOR YOU. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED._**

_Recap:_

_"__That bastard. I'm not a Princess!" I growl throwing a rock across the river._

_"__Oi Natsu! Get your butt in the car! I have a surprise for you at home!"_

_I turned around and saw dad pulled up at the side of the river._

_"__Coming!" I shout running over to him and getting in the car. Dad smiled at me and slowly started driving off heading home._

_"__So how was your day? Did you see anything?" Dad asked looking over at me as he pulled into our street._

_"__Nope not a thing!" I said grinning and leaning back, being sure to not crush Happy under my scarf. Dad sighed and then flicked me on the nose._

_"__Ow!" I shout rubbing my nose. "What was that for?"_

_"__You were supposed to walk around to see if you could see what has changed!"_

_"__Well sorry! I ran into this girl who knew who I was…"_

_"__Oh really? What was her name?"_

_"__She said her name was Erza"_

_"__Oh, was she nice?"_

_"__Yeah I guess, she was rather scary though…I even met a guy called Gray.."_

_"__Oh well, sounds like you had an eventful day."_

_"__Yeah I did~!" I say jumping out the car and heading inside._

_I wonder…will I meet Gray tomorrow? I feel like I'm drawn to him…_

_Could this be related to my lost memory?_

Natsu's POV

"Natsu, wake up! It's time for school!"

"…..t-ten more minutes please…"

"You said ten more minutes an hour ago! Get up before I dump water on you!"

"….zzzz"

Falling back into my peaceful dream I was floating on a cloud, the sky in front of me was as blue as Happy's fur and the clouds were so light and fluffy.

_I wonder how they taste?_

Reaching out in front of me, I tried to grab hold of the pure white fluff in front of me. I managed to grab a hold of some and brought it to my mouth. It was soft and was melting in my mouth.

_Just like cotton candy~!_

Before I could grab anything else the sky turned a dark black and the clouds darkened.

_Is it night time already?_

I looked around and saw nothing but darkness, so I listened closely. In the distance I could hear voices whispering. Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes and focused on the voices. Oe sounded in distress while the other didn't.

**No please.**

I could hear a young child crying. I knew I was still too far away to help the kid, but when I got closer I would help them.

**L-leave Gray-Gray!**

_Gray-Gray?_

I opened my eyes and saw something I would never even dream of. In front of my very eyes there was a young boy that resembled me holding a bloody boy and a man shrouded in shadows with a knife covered in blood.

_What's going on?_

**Why did you do that to him!?**

The little boy screamed and shouted at the man.

**_But you were the one that did it._**

**I would never hurt Gray-Gray! It was you! I just saw you!**

**_But I was never here._**

**I can see you right now!**

**_You're the one covered in blood._**

**You have the knife you stabbed him with! W-what do I do!?**

**_Own up to what you done._**

_Stop_

**_It's all your fault._**

_N-no_

**_Remember what you did._**

_I didn't do anything!_

**_You did everything._**

_I didn't!_

**_You're a monster._**

_Y-you're the monster! I-I would never hurt someone like that!_

**_But you did. You hurt your precious Gray-Gray._**

_I DID NOT!_

I turned and ran. Tears flowing down my face. I didn't understand this, so many questions were racing through my mind.

Why is this happening?

Who was that man?

Who is Gray-Gray?

Can someone please help me?

I felt myself being pulled back to the man in shadows. My clothes being removed and my eyes meeting with everlasting darkness after they placed something across my eyes. I could feel myself being tied up..

_N-no!_

**_But you want this~!_**

I was pushed to the ground something heavy weighing me down.

_Stop!_

I felt something being forced into my mouth and to the back of my throat. I started to choke so I tried to pull back but my head was kept into place. Whatever was in my mouth was moving back and forth hitting my throat making me choke every time. I felt my eyes close, I was losing air, I needed it fast when I warm liquid was forced down my throat.

I coughed it up vomiting a little from the lack of air, before I could do anything else I felt a hand smack across my face. I yelped in pain and tried to see who was doing this, but all I could see was black.

_N-no more._

**_No more what?_**

_Please….stop…it hurts._

**_There is more where that came from~_**

I could feel myself being lifted into the air and forced to have my torso shoved into a wall or something. Before I could even say a word a searing pain entered my lower half. I screamed and tried to get away but two hands kept me against the wall.

_Stop!_

**_You deserve this._**

_What did I do!?_

Before I could get an answer I felt ice-cold water hit me.

I jumped awake breathing heavily. Adjusting my eyes to the scene. In front of my dad had an empty bucket dangling over me, I could feel my bed become soaking wet. Looking up I glared at him.

"That was rude!"

"I did warn you~! Now go get ready you have school today." Dad said patting my head and leaving my room. I looked around happy to see my own room.

_What was that dream?_

I shrugged it off as one of my nightmares and went to have a shower while planning my revenge against dad.

Gray's POV

"You sure you want to go to school today? The teachers said they understand if you want the day off…" Lyon said.

I continued looking at the ground and nodded.

"Yeah….I need to go and do my work…"

"If you say so.." Lyon said parking his car. I got out without saying another word and slowly walked to my class room. As I got closer I felt my phone go off, pulling it out and checking I froze.

_'__Good to see you came to school Gray-Gray~! I'm sure your Aunty would be proud of you! I know I am. I will be more proud the day I see your blood decorating the walls~!'_

Fuck going to school. I turned and ran. There is no way I am going back there! Just as I turned the corner I bumped into something that had light pink hair.

_See you whenever I update again xDDD_

_Pretty much, Natsu was raped I can't say anything more without spoiling that but yeah thats why I have put up the rating xD I hope you enjoyed? xDD_


	12. Chapter Nine

**_Sorry this is a lot later than I wanted this to be out, but I am really busy working and what not lately ;w;_**

**_Replies to reviews;_**

darkhuntressxir

so what natsu dream of really happen? damn! -_**Yes sadly that actually happened to Natsu. But he can't actually remember it. I can't say why though**_

Litao

Well seems like I haven't read this story for quite a long time... But OMG what's that ?! I don't have words to express how I feel for Gray and Natsu... Poor guys :'(  
Hopefully in the end they will comfort one another and win against that b****** of pervert stalker !  
I hope you will be able to upload another chapter, but anyway I will wait for it -_**haha yeah, I decided to go to a bit more of a dark approach for this story to see how well I can write it.  
Don't worry this will have a happy ending, I can assure that :) **_

Guest

Look i love this story so much ever since i stqred reading this so u better fycking update! Ps: love u ;) -_**Thank you, but please i will get around to updating this, it takes a lot of time to do though.**_

**Chapter Nine**

_Recap:_

_"__You sure you want to go to school today? The teachers said they understand if you want the day off…" Lyon said._

_I continued looking at the ground and nodded._

_"__Yeah….I need to go and do my work…"_

_"__If you say so.." Lyon said parking his car. I got out without saying another word and slowly walked to my class room. As I got closer I felt my phone go off, pulling it out and checking I froze._

_'__Good to see you came to school Gray-Gray~! I'm sure your Aunty would be proud of you! I know I am. I will be more proud the day I see your blood decorating the walls~!'_

_Fuck going to school. I turned and ran. There is no way I am going back there! Just as I turned the corner I bumped into something that had light pink hair._

Gray's POV

"Watch it!"

"Sorry!" I shouted looking down at who I bumped into. I was surprised to see Natsu glaring up at me.

"Gray?" Natsu said looking rather confused. "School is the other way"

"Well I'm not going."

"What, why? Erza will kill you, you know"

"I don't really care. I have things I need to do." I said helping Natsu up.

'Why would they call my mum Aunty…..'

"You seem distracted…" Natsu said tilting his head. "I heard about your mum, I'm sorry that happened…." He looked down, hiding his head in his scarf.

"Yeah, that's why I don't really want to go…"

"Well if you want company, I c-can give you s-some….? I d-don't really feel like going to school either…"

"If you want, I'm going to the library though…"

"Wait are you a book worm or something? You really don't seem like the type…"

I felt my face heat up a little and I looked down. "I guess, I dunno I like reading..b ut I want to look something up…"

"And whats that?"

"Don't worry, yuou can come keep me company if you wanted…" I fixed y bag and started walking off to the library with Natsu following close behind me.

As we walked, I felt a sense of dejavou. Have I actually met Natsu before? I looked back at him to see him playing with his strange little cat in his scarf, he didn't realize I had stopped moving and he walks right into me nearly falling backwards again. I quickly grabbed him and pulled him back.

"You really are rather clumsy~" I said with a little smile.

"Shut up I can't help it. I didn't know you stopped moving." He said with a little huff.

I chuckled a little and continued walking and walked into the library. I walked through and went straight to the computers and sat down. I watched as Natsu walked off and grabbed a few books and sat next to me.

"What are those?" I asked looking at them, they looked like comics but they were all backwards.

"They're called Manga, they're made in Japan. They're actually really cool, see~" Natsu said moving closer and showing me how it worked.

"That's so weird….what are you reading right now?" I asked logging into the computer.

"It's called Give Me A Sign."

"What is it about?"

"Well the characters are called Shun and Haru"

"So its two guys?"

"Yeah~"

"Whats the description?"

"Shun hates Haru for a reason that wasn't even Haru's fault. So Haru ran off for a year and was forced to come back by his parents. Now Shun is mad enough and won't stop at nothing till he gets his revenge on Haru. But the one there is one thing that's stopping Haru from hating Shun and that one thing is: Haru is in love with Shun and has been for a while."

"What is the reason he hates Haru?"

"I'm not sure, that's whats gonna be explained in this volume~"

"Okay, well you do that I'm gonna do my research."

"Okay~!"

I turned back to the computer and opened up the internet.

'What am I looking up….I don't even know why I'm here doing this…' I took a deep breath and looked up my last name and froze at what the first result was.

**Mika Fullbuster dies in fire! Husband put up for suspect.**

I clicked the link. The names felt familiar. I read more into what the article was saying.

_Local mother/wife Mika Fullbuster passed away today from the horrific fire that went through her house. Police have investigated and have said this was no accident. The culprit is yet to be found, but the main suspect is her husband Silver Fullbuster. Who is currently missing._

_Their son has been placed with a family friend for the time being So far there has been no sighting of Silver. If there is a sighting of Silver or if anyone knows of the culprit. Please contact the police right away._

Right underneath the article there was a picture. I felt my chest tighten as I saw the picture. The woman looked familiar, her hair was long and black and her eyes were a pale blue. I looked at the man next to her in the picture and froze a little. It was the man I saw leaving the hospital yesterday.

I noticed the picture was a family picture, I held my breath as I scrolled down and froze completely. The young boy with his parents…..was me.

Natsu POV

I was watching Gray at the corner of my eye. I was worried about what he looked up, I read exactly what he was reading. Those events described in the article seems familiar to me.

Gray was too distracted by the computer he didn't hear his phone go off three times, I reached out and carefully grabbed his phone and opened it to see three texts from an unknown number.

_'__Stop what you're doing Gray-Gray~'_

_'__You're going to regret this.'_

_'__Now you know the truth~. Let me tell you this, there is a lot more to this than what you're thinking. If you want answers, come meet me at 7pm tonight at the top of the cliff. Come alone.'_

"Hey!" Gray snatched his phone back from my hands and he read the messages and froze.

"Why is this happening…."

_**To be continued.**_

_**So did anyone else see that fabu Give me a sign hint~? If you don't know what it is, its a different Gray and Natsu story I wrote ages ago :D Go give it a read if it interests you c:**_


End file.
